AH-CHOO!
by DerpMyungsoo
Summary: [CHAP 2] "Aku berkata begitu bukan berarti aku benci padamu, Yeol-ah. Aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu." EXO ChanBaek/Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun/GS/others.
1. Chapter 1

_'Brengsek kau, Park Chanyeol!'_ umpatku dalam hati.

* * *

Hah! Aku benar-benar ingin memakinya sekarang. Disaat ada reuni SMA seperti ini dia memaksaku memakai _dress_ seperti ini. Ayolah! Satu sekolah dulu tahu siapa Byun Baekhyun. Gadis sangar yang berani menantang semua lelaki. Dan sekarang? _Come on._ Apa jadinya jika teman-temanku melihat penampilanku begini.

Semua ini berawal dari taruhanku dengannya. Dengan si _Happy Virus_ – aku tidak setuju dengan julukan ini – Park Chanyeol. Musuh, sahabat, _partner in crime_ , sekaligus kekasihku yang sudah berjalan 2 tahun belakangan. Gara-gara sepak bola sialan itu! Mengapa aku harus mendukung _Manchester United_ kalau kenyataannya _Manchester City_ yang menang? Benar-benar menyebalkan!

Bukan itu saja! Dia menyuruhku untuk berangkat sendirian sekarang. Pria macam apa dia? Meninggalkan gadisnya sendirian menyetir mobil malam hari. Apa jadinya kalau aku dirampok? Diculik? Atau bahkan diperkosa? Eh, tapi mungkin yang ada pria-pria penculik itu menyesal jika menculikku.

Sebenarnya, bukan itu yang menjadi kegalauanku saat ini. Aku, gadis preman saat SMA berpacaran dengan seorang lelaki tenar, pintar, seorang yang murah senyum, dan dambaan semua wanita di sekolah, bahkan banyak yang menyukainya sampai saat ini. Apalagi mantan kekasihnya yang sebelumnya – yang juga teman SMA kami – juga seorang idola sekolah. Dan aku? Aku saja baru memanjangkan rambutku ketika sudah berkencan dengannya. Itupun hanya sedikit melewati bahu.

Aku sengaja menyembunyikan hubungan kami. Aku tidak ingin dia merasa malu jika harus berjalan denganku. Mungkin, dengan menyuruhku memakai _sleeveless dress_ begini, dia tidak akan malu jika harus berdiri di sebelahku. Sebenarnya, apa aku benar-benar pantas untuknya?

 _'Apa aku harus turun dari mobil? Well, sejak kapan Baekhyunnie bernyali kecil begini? Tapi… itu ramai sekali. What should I do? Ah, Eomma…'_

Sejak 15 menit yang lalu sebenarnya aku sudah berada di lokasi reuni SMA ku. 8 tahun tidak bertemu nampaknya teman-temanku sudah berubah. Walaupun aku hanya melihat dari kejauhan.

"Ah, Channie… angkat teleponmu!" umpatku seraya mencoba menelepon kekasihku yang menyebalkan itu.

 **'** _ **Hello, pretty. Why?'**_

 _'Ah, akhirnya!'_ batinku.

"Channie, apa aku benar-benar harus keluar dengan pakaian seperti ini? Aku benar-benar tidak pernah memakai baju seperti ini. Apalagi kalau teman sekomplotan kita melihatnya. Bisa-bisa aku di- _bully_ habis-habisan."

 _ **'Kau sudah sampai, eoh? Ayo kemari. Mereka sudah berkumpul bersamaku. Tinggal kau saja yang belum disini.'**_

"YA! KAU! Bisa-bisanya kau duduk semeja dengan mereka!"

 _ **'Baby, semua perempuan disini mengenakan pakaian yang hampir sama denganmu. Kalau kau tidak mau memakai**_ _dress_ _ **itu, kau mau pakai apa? Jas sepertiku? Ini acara resmi, sayang. Lagipula**_ _dress_ _ **itu Eomma ku yang membelikan. Kau tidak menghargai perjuangannya, eh?'**_

"Channie-ah, bukan begitu. Tapi aku merasa tidak nyaman jika harus memakainya di depan teman-teman. Apa aku tidak bisa pakai celana _jeans_ saja? Aku berjanji tidak memakai kemeja seperti biasanya. Aku sudah membawa baju gantiku di mobil. Boleh ya?"

 _ **'No! Sudah ya, teman-teman mulai menanyakan sebenarnya siapa yang aku telepon. Dan mereka mulai menyimpulkan yang tidak-tidak. Kau tidak ingin mereka tahu tentang hubungan kita bukan? Kalau begitu datanglah kemari, duduk bersama kami. Pura-pura saja kita masih bersahabat seperti biasanya. Okay? Bye! I'm waiting for you, Baek~!'**_

"YA! YA! YA! CHANNIE-AH! AISH! Berani-beraninya dia! _Oh, fuck you,_ Park Chanyeol!"

Semua hewan di dunia keluar dari mulutku – _oh yeah, I'm a cursing machine right now._ – tanpa henti. Walaupun akhirnya, aku tetap menuju aula sekolah dimana acara itu dilaksanakan. Dengan langkah yang aku paksa karena harus memakai _high heels. Okay, everybody knows_ seorang Byun Baekhyun hanya punya _sneakers_ dan _slip-on_ saja.

 _'Oh God, acaranya sudah dimulai! Jika aku masuk nanti, semua pasti akan melihatku. Eomma, aku mau pulang saja.'_

Dengan perasaan yang ragu, aku melangkahkan kaki di pintu aula yang terbuka lebar. Ya, benar sekali. Memang aku layaknya kontestan _Miss Universe._ Semua mata melihatku. Eomma! Masukkan aku ke dalam perutmu lagi!

"Baekhyunnie?" tanya Tiffany, teman sekelasku dulu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hai, Fany-ah…" jawabku dengan senyum yang sangat terpaksa.

"Kau cantik sekali, Baek! Wah! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalimu. Apa motivasimu mengenakan baju seperti ini? Hm?" goda Sunny yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ah itu…" jawabku terhenti.

Mataku mencari sesosok pria yang ingin aku bunuh sekarang. Dan hah! Aku menemukannya! Oh Tuhan, bolehkah aku mencekiknya saat ini? Betapa kejamnya dia. Disaat aku datang, semua orang melihatku, dia hanya asik bermain dengan telepon genggamnya. Apa dia tidak sadar bahwa keramaian berubah menjadi hening karena kedatanganku? Tuhan, apakah dia benar-benar jodohku? Bukan musuhku saja?

 _'Eh tidak, aku menyayanginya.'_ Batinku.

Aku meneruskan langkahku menuju meja Chanyeol yang benar-benar tepat di tengah aula. _'Benar-benar brengsek kau Chanyeollie! Bisa-bisanya kau memilih meja tepat di tengah begini?'_

"Ssst, Yeol-ah, Park Chanyeol!" bisikku ketika sudah berdiri disebelahnya.

"Ah, kau sudah datang, Park Baekhyun?" tanyanya sembari meletakkan telepon genggamnya di meja.

"Eh? _What_?" balasku kebingungan.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memakai baju ini? Kan aku sudah memintamu untuk tidak memakainya. Kau akan kedinginan nanti."

 _'What? Kejutan apalagi ini? Bisa-bisanya dia berkata seperti itu? Padahal 2 jam yang lalu dia marah besar ketika aku berusaha menolak untuk memakainya. Dan, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PARK CHANYEOL!'_

Aku sangat kaget ketika dengan tiba-tiba dia melepas jasnya dan memakaikannya di pundakku. Kemudian dia meletakkan tangannya di pundakku sesaat sambil tersenyum.

 _'God bless you, Channie. I love your smile.'_

Saat aku tersadar, aku mendengar semua teman-temanku saling berbisik. ' _Well, let's make a welcome party for your new haters, Baek.'_

Kemudian aku duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Dia tersenyum sedari tadi seperti orang tolol. Sedangkan aku? Untuk mendongakkan kepalaku saja aku tidak berani. Teman-teman sekomplotanku yang juga duduk semeja dengan kami hanya terdiam dan memperhatikanku. Mungkin mereka belum menyadari bahwa aku adalah Byun Baekhyun yang selalu memimpin tawuran antar sekolah dulu.

"Byun Baekhyun?" kali ini Taemin yang duduk dihadapanku angkat bicara.

"Ya?" jawabku lirih dan sedikit mengangkat kepalaku.

"Ini benar-benar kau?" giliran Minho menimpali.

"Kenapa, Minho-ya? Cantik?" Tanya Chanyeol yang memainkan telepon genggamnya lagi. Tuhan, dia arogan sekali sekarang.

"Kau benar-benar yang terbaik, Baek! Ngomong-ngomong, kau kesini sendiri kan? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang nanti." Kata Minho.

"Dia pulang denganku nanti." Jawab Chanyeol yang tetap terpaku dengan layar ponselnya.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau ini, Yeol-ah. Sejak kapan kau protektif padanya? Aku tahu dia sahabat baikmu, tapi aku juga sahabatnya kan? Seharusnya kau senang kalau kami bisa berkencan nanti."

Minho memang tidak pernah berubah. Selalu mengencani banyak wanita. Entah berapa wanita yang sudah dijadikan korban olehnya.

Aku hanya diam mendengar percakapan teman-temanku yang akhirnya berujung perdebatan karena kelakuan Chanyeol yang super arogan itu. Tak biasanya aku terdiam seperti ini. Biasanya aku selalu menjadi kompor, biang gosip, informan, bahkan _cursing machine_ di setiap pembiacaraan kami. Kediam-anku tidak berlangsung lama ketika, Park Jungsoo, yang menjadi pembawa acara saat itu, memanggil namaku untuk maju ke depan.

 _'Eomma, apalagi ini? Jangan bilang aku disuruh bernyanyi. Tapi pakaianku. Oh God dammit!'_

"Majulah. Ayo." Kata Chanyeol sambil memegang tanganku yang ada di bawah meja.

Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Rasanya aku seperti diburu semua wanita disitu. Bagaimana tidak, satu-satunya wanita di komplotan pria-pria tampan, sekarang berpakaian _super feminine_. Mungkin mereka mengira aku berusaha menggoda salah satu dari mereka. Ah, si Channie tentu saja. _The most wanted_ untuk wanita-wanita disini.

Benar saja, aku diharuskan untuk menyanyi. Memang aku adalah salah satu _vocalist_ andalan di sekolah dulu. Bahkan aku sempat punya _group band_. Bukan, bukan _girl group._ Mana mungkin aku tergabung dalam _girl group_? Membayangkan aku bertingkah manis layaknya _**G-Friend, Lovelyz**_ – Ah Kei, aku menyukaimu! – saja aku geli. Apalagi harus menarikan tarian seksi seperti _**EXID**_ atau _**MISS A**_? Tidak akan mungkin. Biar **Hani** dan **Suzy** saja yang melakukan itu.

Setelah laguku selesai, tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiriku. Dan mataku seketika membulat ketika dia menggandeng tanganku dan membantuku turun dari panggung. Kami berjalan membelah meja-meja tamu dengan bergandengan tangan. Aku benar-benar tidak paham dengan Channie hari ini. Dia bersikap sangat manis.

Ketika kami sampai di meja, dan akan duduk, dia berkata, "Jangan banyak tanya. Aku akan jelaskan nanti."

 _'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku ingin menyerbunya dengan banyak pertanyaan? Menyebalkan sekali kau, Tuan Chanyeol!'_

Acara tersebut akhirnya selesai setelah setengah jam lewat tengah malam. Akhirnya hari penyiksaanku selesai juga. Jujur, aku ingin segera menghapus _make-up_ , melepas _heels_ , dan menanggalkan _dress_ berwarna hitam ini.

Disaat aku ingin melangkahkan kakiku ke luar aula, dua orang lelaki datang menghampiriku. "Baekki-ah! Kau cantik sekali!"

"Terima kasih, Taecyeon-ah." Sahut suara di belakangku yang dibarengi dengan dua buah lengan yang melingkar di pinggangku.

"Yeol-ah, kau berkencan dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Junho tak percaya.

"Yup. Sudah 2 tahun lalu kami memulainya. Kami serasi bukan?"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar perkataannya. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan teman-teman. Padahal disana ada Jinri, Soojung, Irene yang jauh, sangat amat jauh lebih cantik. Apa dia tidak malu memelukku di depan umum begini?

"Yeol-ah," kataku sambil berbalik menghadap dirinya, "bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Baiklah. Aku permisi dulu." Pamitnya kepada Taecyeon dan Junho yang berdiri mematung seakan melihat pemandangan langka.

Aku menyeretnya keluar dari gedung tersebut. Aku benar-benar muak dengan tingkahnya malam ini. Apa dia sudah lupa dengan janji yang sudah dibuat bahwa hubungan kami tidak boleh diketahui siapapun? Aku hanya ingin menjaga reputasinya sebagai seorang eksekutif muda sukses, yang tampan dan berkharisma itu. Apa kata orang jika mereka tahu seorang Park Chanyeol berkencan dengan Byun Baekhyun yang seorang _engineer_ di sebuah perusahaan listrik? Dilihat dari pekerjaannya saja sudah terlihat bahwa aku wanita yang bekerja pada lingkungan pria.

Kami menghentikan langkah tepat di depan mobilku. Sudah cukup jauh sehingga aku bisa menumpahkan semua kekesalanku hari ini.

"Apa, Baek? Kau ingin berbicara apa?" tanyanya sambil mengusap pelan rambutku.

"Cukup Yeol-ah! Aku muak dengan tingkahmu hari ini! Kau benar-benar membuatku malu!"

Wajahnya menegang tiba-tiba. Dia tahu, jika cara memanggilku seperti itu, berarti aku benar-benar marah.

"Sudahlah, Hyunnie. Toh semua orang juga memuji penampilanmu. Semua orang bilang kau cantik. Tidak ada yang salah, kan?"

"Tapi kau melanggar janji kita, Yeol! Apa kau lupa bahwa kita harus merahasiakan hubungan ini? Ha?"

"Ingat. Lalu?" jawabnya santai.

 _'PARK CHANYEOL! CARAMU MENJAWAB MEMBUATKU INGIN MELEDAK!'_

"Kenapa kau melanggarnya? Ha?"

Dia hanya terdiam, "Jawab aku, Yeol-ah!"

Dia menghela nafas dan tatapannya yang tiba-tiba berubah tajam, dia menerjangku dengan bentakan, "UNTUK APA KAU MEMBUAT JANJI ITU, BAEK? KARENA KAU TIDAK INGIN MEMBUATKU MALU? IYA? CUKUP MENGORBANKAN DIRIMU SELAMA INI!"

Jujur, aku bingung harus berkata apa. Aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya. Hanya yang terbaik.

Dengan memegang pundakku, dia berkata, "Baek, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak pernah malu memilikimu. Aku bangga dengan apa yang kau punya. Terserah apa kata orang. Biar saja mereka bilang kalau Irene, Soojung, Jinri, atau bahkan Bae Suzy lebih cantik darimu. Tapi bagiku kau yang paling cantik di antara mereka semua. Lihat tadi, semua orang memujimu cantik, bukan? Kau sebenarnya cantik, Baek. Hanya saja kau menutupnya selama ini. Bukan hanya aku yang bilang begitu, banyak yang sebenarnya menyadari itu."

Tatapan itu tiba-tiba menghangat dan lembut, "Baek, pikirkan. Kalau kita menikah nanti, bukannya kita harus mengundang semua teman-teman kita? Tidak mungkin kan aku merahasiakan mempelai wanitaku? Dan tidak mungkin juga aku akan berdiri di altar sendirian. Aku akan berdiri denganmu nanti. Sudahlah," dia menegakkan badannya, "aku lelah bertengkar denganmu. Yang jelas, aku puas melihat teman-teman hari ini. Tapi aku tidak suka dengan tatapan teman-teman priamu. Mereka memandangimu seperti singa kelaparan. Aah, sebaiknya kita pulang. Dini hari nanti Chelsea dan Arsenal akan bertanding. Ayo taruhan lagi."

Aku masih belum bergerak dari tempatku. Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku. Bukan air mata marah atau sedih kali ini. Aku bersyukur. Bersyukur memilikinya.

"Baek?" tanyanya khawatir.

Kemudian aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menunjukkan wajahku yang basah karena air mata serta ingus.

"Aigoo…" ujarnya tersenyum sambil memeluk dan membenamkan badan mungilku ke dadanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Seperti apapun dirimu. Walaupun kau ingusan begini." Godanya.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan memukul ringan punggungnya, _'Terima kasih, Park Chanyeol. Meskipun kau menyebalkan, tapi aku suka dengan tingkahmu yang tak terduga. Aku juga mencintaimu, Happy Virusku.'_

 _._

.

 **END.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gadis itu melirik kekasihnya dengan tatapan tajam. Dia tidak peduli bagaimana tampang memelas yang diberikan lelaki tersebut. Wajah sang gadis terlihat suntuk dan emosi. Berkali-kali kekasihnya memohon maaf tapi dia tetap tidak bergeming. Dia masih merasa kesal dan ingin meluapkannya saat itu juga.

"Baek _…_ " panggil Chanyeol lemah.

"Yeol-ah, aku tidak tahu harus memberitahumu dengan cara seperti apa. Kau selalu saja tidak mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan. Apa harus aku memarahimu seperti ini setiap harinya?"

"Tidak, Baek. Jangan marah padaku. Tapi, aku memang tidak bermaksud begini…"

"Tidak bermaksud bagaimana? Aku sudah mengingatkanmu setiap hari, Yeol. Setiap hari! Tapi kau tidak pernah mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan!"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Dia tahu kali ini Baekhyun benar. Dia juga ingat bagaimana gadis itu tidak ada henti-hentinya mengoceh jika Chanyeol melakukan kebodohan atau kesalahan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku ingin mencari angin diluar. Udara kamar rumah sakit membuatku sesak." Jawab gadis itu cuek.

Kali ini Chanyeol tidak bisa mencegah Baekhyun pergi. Dia tidak sanggup untuk berdiri, bahkan duduk sekalipun. Ini disebabkan karena pandangannya yang tidak fokus dan terus berputar. Lagipula cairan infus yang menempel pada tangannya juga tidak bisa membuatnya bergerak bebas.

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dan berusaha mencari celah dimana dia bisa duduk. Dia membenci suasana rumah sakit. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya dia dirawat di tempat tersebut. Bahkan dia tidak suka dengan bau-bau obat yang ada disana. Apalagi dengan perasaannya yang sedang emosi justru membuatnya semakin membenci tempat itu.

"Yeol-ah…" gumamnya lemah.

Dia terduduk di salah satu bangku di taman rumah sakit tersebut. Sesekali dia memperhatikan orang-orang yang lewat. Bahkan dia sempat bergidik ketika melihat korban kecelakaan yang baru saja keluar dari ambulans dan bersiap dibawa ke _emergency._ Disaat dia sibuk mengamati orang-orang di sekitarnya, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundak kirinya.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun menolehkan pandangannya, "Jongin? Kyungsoo? Kalian sedang apa disini?"

"Kami akan menjenguk Chanyeol hyung, noona. Kau… sedang menunggu dia bukan? Boleh kami kesana?" tanya Jongin.

"Ah, tentu saja. Kau tinggal belok kiri di lorong itu. Kalian akan menemui dia. Dia ada di kamar nomor empat." Ucap Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Kau tidak ikut dengan kami?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku… aku sedang ingin diluar. Bau kamar rumah sakit membuatku pusing." Jawab Baekhyun beralasan.

Kyungsoo bisa menangkap bahwa Baekhyun berbohong. Terlihat dari sorot matanya yang tidak memandang siapapun dan tatapannya berlarian kesana kemari. Kyungsoo paham dengan kebiasaan sahabatnya itu jika berbohong. Ah, Baekhyun memang bukan seseorang yang pandai berbohong. Dia adalah gadis yang suka berterus terang bahkan terkadang banyak orang yang sakit hati dengan kebiasaannya itu.

"Jongin-ah, bisa kau kesana terlebih dulu? Aku… ingin menemani dia sebentar." Bisik Kyungsoo pada Jongin, kekasihnya.

"Baiklah. Nanti kau harus menyusulku kesana. _Arachi?_ " tanya Jongin yang dibalas anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

Ketika Jongin sudah berlalu pergi, Kyungsoo berdiri di hadapan sahabatnya itu. Dia sadar bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan Baekhyun. Gadis di hadapannya itu terlalu sibuk dengan lamunannya sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo masih berdiri di depannya. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak sadar jika Kyungsoo sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

Baekhyun akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya, "Eh? Kau masih disini? Jongin sudah pergi?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau melamun begitu?" ucapnya seraya duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak memikirkan apapun."

"Jangan berbohong. Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan banyak hal. Ceritakan padaku."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab pernyataan Kyungsoo. Dia hanya diam dan menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat. Beberapa detik kemudian dia menunduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Gadis itu menangis.

"Aku kesal, Soo-ya. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku lelah harus berhadapan dengan Chanyeol…" ucapnya lemah.

"Ada apa? Bukankah kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Aku kira begitu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku merasa dia tidak pernah mendengarkan apa yang aku ucapkan padanya. Apa dia sudah bosan padaku? Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia inginkan, Soo-ya."

"Hei, dia tidak mungkin bosan padamu. Lagipula dia dengan bangganya mengenalkanmu pada teman-teman ketika reuni sebulan yang lalu. Mana mungkin dia melakukan itu jika dia bosan?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia masih menangis dan memikirkan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya. Sejenak dia mengingat-ingat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol saat reuni SMA-nya sebulan yang lalu. Kyungsoo benar, Chanyeol tidak mungkin merasa bosan padanya. Tapi dia masih saja merasa bahwa hubungan mereka sedang dalam fase yang tidak baik-baik.

"Entahlah, Soo-ya. Aku merasa dia berubah akhir-akhir ini." ujar Baekhyun dengan mata yang menerawang entah kemana.

* * *

Malam harinya Baekhyun harus menunggu Chanyeol yang masih dirawat di rumah sakit itu. Baru dua hari Chanyeol menginap disana. Tapi bagi Baekhyun itu sudah berminggu-minggu. Tidak ada yang berubah dengan suasana diantara mereka berdua. Memang Baekhyun selalu melayani apa yang Chanyeol butuhkan, tapi itu mungkin sekadar dua atau tiga kata saja.

Gadis itu bahkan membawa tugas kerjanya ke rumah sakit. Dia harus mengambil cuti beberapa hari untuk menunggui Chanyeol. Ini dikarenakan orang tua pria itu yang sedang tidak ada di Seoul – dan terlalu sibuk – sehingga dia yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kesehatan kekasihnya. Beberapa kali dia harus membolak-balik kertas berisi gambar-gambar rangkaian listrik dan harus menghitungnya. Dia merasa kepalanya sedang menguap sekarang. Baekhyun tidak habis pikir jika bos-nya memberikan proyek disaat seperti itu.

"Baekhyun-ah, bisa kau ambilkan air hangat untukku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Air hangat? Sebentar…"

Baekhyun tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dan masih sibuk membaca kertas-kertas yang ada di depannya. Gadis itu bahkan terduduk di lantai karena meja ruang tamu kamar tersebut yang rendah. Kertas-kertas yang dipenuhi coretan-coretan hitungannya tersebar di sofa, meja, bahkan lantai tempatnya duduk. Sebenarnya dia tahu jika Chanyeol meminta air hangat, tapi konsentrasinya belum berpindah dari tugasnya itu.

"Baek? Bisa tidak?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Sebentar, Yeol-ah. Sedikit lagi hitungan ini selesai…"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Dia tidak habis pikir mengapa kekasihnya itu membawa semua pekerjannya ke rumah sakit. Dia sadar jika gadisnya seseorang yang terobsesi dengan pekerjaan, tapi Chanyeol merasa diduakan dan tidak diperdulikan.

"Baek? Bisakah kau untuk tidak mengerjakan itu sebentar? Mengambil air minum tidak menghabiskan waktumu." Ucap Chanyeol mulai tidak sabar.

"Baiklah." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Baekhyun beranjak dengan kertas yang masih di gengamannya. Dia membaca kertas tersebut dengan alis yang berkerut sesekali. Dia masih merasa janggal dengan hasil perhitungannya. Kemudian dia beranjak menuju tempat air hangat yang ada di samping TV yang ada di ruang tamu kamar tersebut. Setelah selesai menuangkan air, dia bergegas menuju tempat tidur Chanyeol yang berjarak sekitar sepuluh langkah dari tempat air hangat itu. Dia masih membaca kertas hasil perhitungannya. Bahkan ketika sampai di samping ranjang Chanyeol, dia hanya menyodorkan gelas itu tanpa memperhatikan kekasihnya.

Ketika sedang menyodorkan gelas tersebut, tiba-tiba Chanyeol meraih sesuatu. Bukan gelas, tapi kertas yang dipegang oleh Baekhyun. Wajah pria itu terlihat suntuk dan emosi.

"Bisakah kau berhenti membaca kertas-kertas ini? Aku muak melihat kau sibuk begitu. Kau sedari tadi mendiamkanku dan hanya berkutat dengan hitungan-hitunganmu itu!" seru Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan kertasku! Aku harus menyelesaikan ini sebelum hari Kamis minggu depan."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Ini masih seminggu lagi, Baekhyun-ah. Kau bisa menyelesaikannya esok hari!"

"Kau tahu aku bukan orang yang suka menunda pekerjaan! Ini minummu dan kembalikan kertas hitunganku! Aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara padamu."

Baekhyun merebut kertas di tangan kanan Chanyeol dengan paksa. Dia benar-benar ingin meledak. Disaat dia sedang pusing mengerjakan tugasnya, kekasihnya malah mengajaknya bertengkar. Konsentrasinya seketika buyar. Tugas kerja itu benar-benar sulit baginya. Tanpa dia sadari dia menangis karena bingung harus melakukan apa. Dia marah karena tugas itu sedari sore belum menemukan hasilnya, ditambah lagi Chanyeol yang semaunya sendiri.

"Baek?" ucap Chanyeol khawatir.

"APALAGI?!" seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berusaha berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan menyeret tiang infusnya menuju tempat Baekhyun yang terduduk di lantai. Kemudian dia duduk di sofa yang ada dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau kenapa?"

"Bisa diam tidak?! Aku sedang pusing memikirkan pekerjaan memuakkan ini! Sudah, kau tidur saja!" bentak gadis itu.

Chanyeol terperanjat dengan jawaban yang diberikan Baekhyun. Dia tidak menyangka jika kekasihnya akan membentaknya seperti itu. Emosinya juga ikut naik dengan jawaban yang diberikan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau membentakku seperti itu? Aku peduli padamu! Bahkan aku menanyaimu dengan nada yang baik-baik." Ujar Chanyeol sinis.

"Kenapa?! Kau tersinggung dengan jawabanku?"

Lelaki itu menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Dia berusaha sabar menghadapi sikap kekasihnya yang meledak-ledak itu. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah terbiasa, tapi disaat fisiknya lemah begini dia hanya ingin diperhatikan dengan baik-baik, bukan terbagi dua seperti ini.

"Baek, aku sedang sakit. Bisakah kau berhenti mengerjakan pekerjaanmu barang sehari saja? Toh kau bisa mengerjakannya nanti ketika aku sudah tidur. Aku hanya ingin kau memperhatikan aku, Baek. Sedari sore kau berkutat dengan ini. Bahkan makan malam aku harus makan sendiri. Padahal kau tahu jika seseorang yang menderita darah rendah sepertiku sangat sulit untuk duduk lama karena pusing. Dan kau juga tahu jika aku radang lambung juga. Ah, mungkin kau lebih peduli dengan pekerjaanmu itu daripada aku."

Perkataan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun naik darah. Dia benar-benar ingin berteriak pada kekasihnya itu. Dia yakin akan melakukan hal tersebut jika sedang tidak berada di rumah sakit.

"Tidur saja kau, Yeol-ah. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu." Jawab Baekhyun lemas.

Gadis itu segera memunguti kertas-kertas yang berserakan disana. Setelah yakin semua barang-barangnya rapi, dia segera pergi ke ranjang – untuk penunggu pasien – yang ada di samping tempat tidur Chanyeol. Dia tidak memperdulikan kekasihnya yang masih terduduk di sofa sedari tadi. Bahkan dia tidak ada niat untuk membantu kekasihnya kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Baek, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

Baekhyun yang memunggungi kekasihnya itu tidak menjawab dan berusaha memejamkan matanya. Sekali lagi dia berusaha untuk tidak peduli.

"Baek, aku tahu kau belum tidur. Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa sikapmu seperti ini?"

Dengan berat hati Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Dia menampakkan wajahnya yang sangat penuh dengan emosi.

"Yeol-ah, harusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu." Ucapnya dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir.

"Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menghirup nafasnya kuat-kuat, "Selama ini aku selalu berusaha memperhatikanmu tapi kau selalu mengacuhkanku. Aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk tidak terlambat makan tapi kau tetap saja sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Aku memperhatikanmu bukan karena aku ingin mengaturmu, tapi aku tidak ingin kau sakit seperti ini."

Dia berhenti sejenak dan membiarkan keheningan menguasai ruangan itu. Chanyeol berusaha mengerti apa yang Baekhyun katakan padanya.

"Kau selalu menganggap aku mengganggu pekerjaanmu, padahal aku hanya ingin memperhatikanmu. Sudah aku bilang berkali-kali bahwa kau punya penyakit yang bisa kambuh kapan saja, tapi kau tetap saja begadang dan lembur. Aku sudah berusaha sabar selama ini. Tapi kau tetap melakukan hal yang sama. Tadi ketika aku melakukan apa yang kau lakukan kau malah membentakku dan mengatakan aku tidak memperhatikanmu, lalu, kau anggap apa perhatianku selama ini? Aku tahu jika kau sedang sakit dan butuh perhatian ekstra, tapi aku sudah terlanjur lelah karena sering kau acuhkan. Apa aku salah jika aku melakukan hal tersebut?"

Chanyeol hanya diam mendengar apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Dia bahkan tidak berani menatap Baekhyun yang sedang sesenggukkan sekarang. Lelaki itu terpaku dengan pikirannya. Dia sadar jika kekasihnya itu benar. Dia sudah melakukan kesalahan yang membuat kekasihnya lelah dengan sikapnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, maafkan aku… aku tidak bermaksud bersikap begitu." Ucap Chanyeol lemah.

Baekhyun tetap tidak bergeming. Dia masih kecewa dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Dia sebenarnya tidak tega melihat lelaki itu lemah dan pucat, tapi dia masih merasa emosi dan marah.

"Baek, maafkan aku. Aku sadar sudah melakukan kesalahan kali ini. Aku meminta maaf karena sudah mengacuhkan semua perkataanmu selama ini. Jujur aku tidak ada maksud seperti itu, Baekki-ah. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Gadis itu tergerak dan duduk di samping kekasihnya sekarang. Kemudian dia menatap lelakinya dengan pandangan sendu. Dia merasa tidak tega. Terlihat bagaimana badan Chanyeol yang mengurus karena pekerjaannya yang tidak berhenti. Baekhyun sekarang mengerti jika seharusnya dia juga tidak boleh menuntut ini itu pada kekasihnya.

"Yeol-ah, kita harus saling mendengarkan sekarang. Aku bersikap seperti itu bukan karena aku benci padamu, tapi aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Jangan salah paham."

Dengan tangannya yang masih terhubung dengan infus, Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Aku tahu. Aku akan lebih belajar lagi mendengarkan apa yang kau katakan. Aku berjanji. Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan kemudian memeluk pinggang kekasihnya tersebut. Dia membenamkan kepalanya di badan Chanyeol yang akhir-akhir ini lebih kurus. Sesekali dia mengusap punggung lelakinya dengan lembut seakan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Aku selalu lemah jika melihat kau menangis seperti itu." ujar Chanyeol.

"Maka dari itu cepat sembuh. Kau lebih kurus dari biasanya. Apa kata eomma mu jika tahu anaknya seperti ini. Bisa-bisa dia membenciku dan mengira aku tidak merawatmu dengan benar."

"Jika dia mengatakan itu, aku akan membelamu karena ini salahku. Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar lagi. Mengerti?" tanya Chanyeol yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Baekhyun yang masih ada di dekapannya.

Sekali lagi mereka berdua belajar bahwa sebuah hubungan itu layaknya simbiosis mutualisme karena mereka saling membutuhkan. Selain itu mereka sadar jika harus saling mendengarkan satu sama lain. Untuk saat ini mereka juga membuktikan bahwa sebuah kesalahpahaman bukan diselesaikan dengan emosi, melainkan dengan sebuah komunikasi.

.  
.

 ** _END._**


End file.
